


Virgin Pirate

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: A series of virgin- Pirate/ reader losing her virginity to some of the hottest pirates in the world. This is a guilty pleasure series so if you cant handle it please dont read. Otherwise please enjoy 😊P.S I do not own One piece or any characters they are the product of the amazing Oda Elchiro
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Penguin (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You stood tending you're rose garden you didnt often get to be home,but you was on a break so you and Corazon stop home. "The Rose's look great baby doll." Corazon kissed you from behind,You turn to face him and kiss him back "thank you." You say Corazon replies "I made dinner,chicken rice and potatoes." You chuckle "that sounds good." The tension was still there from when you cried when Corazon tried to touch you..you really want him but you're so scared to do it. So you eat with Corazon who senses you're distracted "baby what's wrong?" He asked as you looked down "I was just thinking about the other night... I hope you didnt take that personally I'm just stupid.. and I want you,my body wants you... but I keep holding back.." Corazon sat you on his lap "you're a virgin aren't you? I understand being nervous and I dont take it personally. I don't want to rush you.." you kiss Corazon and say "I'm ready let's do it tonight." Corazon laid you down and asked "Are you sure you're ready babygirl?" You reply "yes I love you Rosiante. I wanna spend my life with you.." Corazon began slowly kissing you,working his way down to you're neck. You're breath hitched as desire kicked in "keep kissing me please.." you're request sounding more like a plea. Corazon kissed you down as he pulled off you're shirt "you've got the prettiest nipples I've ever seen." Corazon teased as he slid his hand down,eliciting a quiet moan from you as he brushed against you're clit as his fingers curled inside you,he watched you're face looking for signs of discomfort. "You okay baby?" He asked you moaned "please,please dont stop.." Corazon took youre command and began licking you,as he stretched and played with you. 

Corazon kissed you "I love you." He kissed you as you felt his tip and held you're breath "you gotta breath baby,stay lose try not to tense." Corazon rubbed you and kissed you're neck as he entered you. "You okay baby?" He asked concerned by the scream "I'm fine baby,it just feels so.... oh gosh.." Corazon never had such a sensual lover.. "how do I feel in you?"he asked you replied "so good baby.. so good" you came at you're words and the sensation "Go harder please." You begged Corazon picked up pace which hurt more but you played threw the pain. As Corazon climaxed a sharp pain hit you're abdomen.. "did you enjoy that baby?" You asked winded Corazon replies "of course I did did you?" You nodded Corazon sensed you was in pain "what hurts baby?" He asked you replied "just got a cramp babe its okay." Corazon laid beside you pulling you into him to cuddle and rub you're abdomen "I love you so much Corazon,you're the best a girl could get." Corazon kissed you "I love you babe,and I'm the best cuz your so easy to love." You shut out the light as you kiss goodnight.


	2. Honey Moon (Ace x reader.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony was beautiful,everyone was there. Now you and me husband Ace have made it Panama for you're honeymoon.

The wedding was amazing a lovely ceremony,all their friends was there. They had an amazing time. 4 hoir plane ride later,they reach their honeymoon destination. Panama Ace checked you in carrying you in the dress still.

Ace barely got threw the door carrying you before he laid you down "Tonight is the night how do you feel?" Ace asks you reply "well I'm married to the man of my dreams. In the place I always dreamed of seeing. This is the perfect place." Ace helped you with you're dress exposing the red lingerie underneath "is that for me? Mm I likey." Ace teases as he kisses you,sliding his fingers deep in you curling them so he hits you're sweet spot. "Oh gosh baby please take me." You begged and Ace heard youre plea as you watched him enter you with a pleasured moan from you both Ace thrusted deeply. "Baby you feel amazing oh Ace." You moaned Ace replied "you do to,fuck this is totally worth the wait.. I ain't gona last long." You kissed Ace "just last long enough for me to.." you got cut off by an orgasm which made you soak to the bed "someone made a mess.. that's so hott." Ace lasted about an hour before he came deep in you "that's a baby maker for sure." Ace smiled as he watched him drip out of you. "My amazing wife,I love you so much." Ace said as his narcolepsy took over you replied "my amazing husband,I love you more."


End file.
